


爱情勿语

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, other Characters in the gil azzurri in 2006
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: It is so easy to love; it is so difficult to say.





	

Pairing: Francesco Totti/Alessandro Nesta  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 5,695  
Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.   
Summary: It is so easy to love; it is so difficult to say.  


 

1.

他经常问自己这个问题，到底是什么原因让他时常想起这个人。他们相隔千里的时候他会想起他，他们碰到一起的时候他还是想着他，就连他近在自己眼前的时候他都禁不住觉得自己很想念他。有时候他怀疑也许只是因为他们从来不曾真正拥有对方。他们没有机会长年累月地在对方的眼皮底下生活，不会为了周六晚上的车位选得太远或洗衣机洗烂了丝质围巾又或者是买错了孩子的纸尿片以及相识周年纪念的度假计划要因公延期，不会为了任何琐碎的细节而不厌其烦地争吵。自己的激情没有办法被生活和距离磨平，而是每一年每一刻都被压实在心里某一处默默地累积。

 

2.

那个人回到队里的那天队医请假没有来。他原本想好的“趁他被队医检查的时候悄悄混进去来一次医务室的约会也不错”的计划算是泡汤了。里皮在前头布置今天的训练任务，他就用余光牢牢盯死旁边那张双颊凹陷的脸，弗兰切斯科现在的体重也许比受伤前少了五公斤，也许是十公斤。

他真想抱抱他。

他不动声色地往卡莫拉内西身边的空位挪了挪，然后把头靠在弗兰切斯科耳边轻声说：“减肥挺成功啊，可以有一个月放心大胆地吃油炸食品了吧。”弗兰切斯科没有答话，右手的食指弓起来顶着看起来犹如偏执狂一般薄薄的下唇，仍然很专注地听着里皮的发言。当然他不可能会像刻录机那样完美记下里皮所说的每一字，他应该只是单纯地不想搭理他。

谁说弗兰切斯科不是个偏执狂呢，他有时候真是固执得要命。

 

3.

拍集体照那天，别人差不多都穿戴整齐了，那个人还在和一个袖扣做搏斗。德罗西和佩罗塔恰巧被拉过去照写真了，他周围似乎一个人也没有。于是自己一面摸着鼻子一面凑过去问他：“嘿弗兰切，需要妈妈吗？”

他没好气地立刻反手给了他一捶，弯下嘴角侧过身去又准备给他冷钉板。

“好了好了！”他适时地一把拉住他的手腕笑嘻嘻地安抚，“不要怕，妈妈不在我会帮你搞定它。”他低下头翻开衣袖才发现原来新衬衣的纽扣缝太小，纽扣并不容易挤进去。正当他粗大的手指揪起大概还不到他半个指甲盖大小的塑料纽扣时他感觉到弗兰切斯科的头发轻轻擦着他的额头，“喂，你行不行啊？”

“怎么不行？这玩意儿我还搞不定啊？！”

他凑近些看着他有些发抖的手指，额头和额头抵在一起：“你真的搞不定吧？”

“别乱动，很快就好！”

于是对方真的乖乖保持那个姿势任由自己的气息一股一股喷在他的睫毛上：“我说，你是不是换了款香水？”

“偶尔换了个新的试试看。你难道对我的品味有意见？”

“也不是。只是有些不习惯。”

 

4.

从罗马飞往杜塞尔多夫其实花不了多少时间，不过皮耶罗他们还是坚持在飞机上打几轮纸牌并成功把他挤出了牌局，他只好让出自己的位置贴在弗兰切斯科的椅背上玩着他那一头卷曲的长金发，一圈一圈又一圈，然后几下抓乱它。

“我就说你该出黑桃K！”

“得了桑德罗，饶了我吧！上一次你害我输了三百块。”

“先出黑桃K你能赢得更多。”

“还有，放过我的头发！别再碰它们了，你前世是个不得志的理发师吗？我的头发这个月已经打结四次了！”

他依然故我淘气地把手指插入到他的头发中然后赶在弗兰切斯科重重地一巴掌拍下来之前躲开，就这样反复几次直到皮尔洛顶顶他的肩告诉他底下那个人看来真的要生气了。

 

5.

周五[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref1)下午练习赛时他们被分到不同的小组。那个人近身过来和他抢位置的时候轻描淡写地说了句“Ti amo”。千分之一秒后他脑内风起云涌一片混沌，在忙着卡位的同时拼命回想着刚刚弗兰切斯科到底说了什么，然后那个人就这么轻而易举地带着球从他身边一晃而过抬脚射门了。一系列动作完成得行云流水。同组的队员上去拥抱他，他则等着他跑过来以后复仇似的狠狠在他后脑门拍了一下顺便又使劲往下摁了几下泄愤：“下三滥！”

“开个玩笑而已干嘛那么认真？”弗兰切斯科紧接着反驳，跑开前用认真而慎重的眼神定定地望了他几秒钟。这是他们这些日子以来第一次正面的眼神接触。他们四目相接的瞬间他仿佛觉得自己老了许多许多岁，他简直已经两鬓斑白牙齿松动双腿无力了。他已然记不清这是有多久他没有如此好好地端详过他，这是有多久他没有在性事后筋疲力尽地倒在他身边数着他眼角的细纹听他轻喘着说这真无与伦比——而即使是在那种激动人心轻言软语的时刻他也从不曾听弗兰切斯科说过那几个词。这时他很想为刚刚他使诈说出的那个几个词作出令人满意的反应，然而这一切发生得太快，待到他想要回头细细品味时才发现一切已时过境迁，并没有人在等待他的回复。

 

6.

周一早餐时卡纳瓦罗和布冯在咖啡机旁嘲笑弗兰切斯科的新发型：“只是这种程度的话你应该放心交给我和马西莫，这样可以为你省下一大笔钱。”

“弗兰切斯科今天的罗马头条一定又是你了。史上最昂贵的理发！哈哈哈哈！”

皮尔洛和加图索也开始谈论起弗兰切斯科的新发型，称赞它和新兵一样干净清爽，看起来充满活力。

其实他又没有标志性的马尾辫根本不需要兴师动众地削发明志。他慢条斯理地咀嚼着刚烤好的羊角面包没有把这话说出口。

“弗兰切斯科你这不是表示老骥伏枥吧？”

“谁说的？！他只是不想忍受头发打结的烦恼。没错吧，桑德罗？”皮耶罗摸着自己的光头嘲他眨眨眼睛然后和赞布罗塔笑成一团。

他没有回答，只是慢悠悠地起身走到餐盘前挤开弗兰切斯科夹走最后一块炸土豆饼，一面故意装作刚发现了他的新发型很否定地摇摇头：“糟糕透了。”对方则当作完全没看见他，往右走到托尼身边问他今天早上的牛奶够不够热，因为他发现昨天早上的欠一点火候。托尼提起牛奶壶帮弗兰切斯科倒了四分之三杯牛奶并低下头凑近他耳朵问他明天下午他们逛杜塞尔多夫的计划能不能再增员，他也想一起去；弗兰切斯科操着土得不能再土的罗马音笑嘻嘻地回答着嗯嗯当然当然。然后弗兰切斯科看到一个不速之客从他的餐盘里拿走了牛奶杯：“你到底要干什么？”

“我记得你早上讨厌喝牛奶。”

“我转口味了。”

“为什么？”

弗兰切疑惑地打量了他一眼后忽然间明白了他的问题，他站在那里不动声色地用下巴瞄了瞄他的餐盘。

“你把炸土豆饼还给我我就告诉你。”

 

7.

皮尔洛从他房间出去的时候刚刚遇上弗兰切斯科来敲门，时间凑巧地就好象他们事先安排好了一样。他一点也不怀疑好室友早就通知好了弗兰切斯科来救火。皮尔洛朝对方无奈地摇摇头就出去了，对方轻轻关上门，靠在门沿一声不吭地望着他。

床铺上撒着几包薯片和巧克力，被铺被拉成成奇怪的形状堆叠在一起，他躺在床上抓着遥控器一个电视台一个电视台地按下去。

“你想说什么？说完了就赶快走。”他头也不回冷冰冰地把话抛过去。

“桑德罗，你听说过吗，人和自己的宠物在一起呆久了，他们的个性就会相似起来？”

“你他妈想说什么？”

“你越来越像你们家那只费尔南多了，你那个骄傲又极端自我为中心的态度可以稍微改改吗？”

对方见他不理会，叹了口气继续说：“你对安德烈发火的声音我在楼道里都听得一清二楚。”

“你说够了吗？说够了就给我滚！”

 “我知道你旧伤复发不能上心里不舒服，但你不能乱发——”

他瞄准电视机的红外接收器，用力地把声量调到最大，弗兰切斯科则适时地抢在遥控器失灵之前拔掉了电视机插头。他随手抄起床上的一包薯片劈头盖脸地朝他砸过去一面冲到他面前抓起他的衣领：“弗兰切你是想跟我打一架吗？你他妈赢过我吗？”

“回去。躺下。”对方指着他身后的床，态度毋庸置疑，他甚至狠狠瞪了他一眼来暗示他该乖乖放掉他的领口然后滚回去躺好。他有些泄气地爆了一句粗口。这么多年来他深知弗兰切斯科从不会在这种情况下跟他吵起来，每次他想挑起争端对方总是在那里施行冷暴力，到最后自己不得不举白旗投降。

他重新回到床上躺好。弗兰切斯科没有立刻跟上来，而是态度认真地忙着打扫着散了一地的薯片。他想起他刚刚的宠物言论，如果这理论属实，那么对方一定是和斯卡拉呆多了才生出这种耐心的保姆脾气来；嗯……也或者，或者他在家里就是这么伺候布拉茜的？谁知道。

“你他妈什么都不懂！”他又开始絮絮叨叨地抱怨，“几个月前在医院耍小孩子脾气的还不知道是谁，现在倒是有脸来教训我？！”

“你老年痴呆了所以我才来教训你。”

“我哪里老年痴呆？！我记性好得很，我连上周吃晚饭时你和吉吉聊了什么都记得一清二楚。”

“但你把我在医院时你对我说过的话都他妈忘光了。”对方把最后一点薯片碎末扔进垃圾桶，慢悠悠走过来坐到床沿，“你记性好个屁！”

“你懂什么，你又不是我！磁核共振的结果很不理想，哪怕就一两分钟队医也不会允许我上的！”

“可我们还有那么多队友，”对方把右手放在他膝盖上温柔地摩挲着，“你也说过只要在国家队大家就不是一个人在奋斗，我们是连在一起的共同体。”

“这些我都明白，但这和我自己在赛场上踢区别太大了。”

对方的左手主动拉住了他的右手，然后用手指轻轻分开他的五指，穿过去握起来：“嗯……那么你这样想，你可以上场了，但是里皮不让你上。”

“那我就天天晚上去他房门口开国骂！”，“见了鬼的！我想上场，弗兰切你是知道我的。”

“是的，我知道我知道。”

“那，你也知道我伤的不是膝盖……”

“你吃薯片吃傻了。”

弗兰切斯科转身就要走，他急忙拽住他往回拉：“喂，你总得给我一点安慰吧？”

对方只好重新转回来捧起他的脸在额头轻轻贴了一下。

“这算什么？！”

“安慰奖。”

 

8.

在宾馆的咖啡座里，皮尔洛曾经问过他这样的问题：桑德罗，你和弗兰切斯科到底是什么样的朋友？

很多人都在纠结为什么他没有在点球结束后给弗兰切一个理所当然的拥抱，连他自己也没有办法解释。他思来想去觉得比起布冯自己还是要勇敢一点的，至少他踮着脚尖看完他罚球的整个过程，只不过是事后有些失控地回到休息长椅的尽头用手掌和长卷发遮住自己的脸流眼泪而已。他想和弗兰切斯科分享，但是他不能让全世界知道。

回程的大巴上他抢到了弗兰切斯科身后的位置，他选好了歌曲找好了段落一直等着佩罗塔离开弗兰切斯科的那一刻。等到了那一刻，他摘下他的耳麦，把自己的罩在他头上然后按下播放键。那里有个男声在高歌：

“亲爱的我想大声告诉你，我是那么那么地爱你。”

 

9.

巴尔扎利和扎卡尔多已经开始在讨论如果比赛胜利了他们要对金杯做点什么，皮尔洛只是站在一旁静静地听着，也不参与也不评论。他在心里暗暗笑这些小朋友，现在讨论这一切都还太早，他们离比赛结束还有4个小时，或许还更长，谁会知道现在所做的一切猜想到最后会不会有任何意义。

弗兰切斯科坐在自己的更衣位上低垂着头，满面通红。

他走过去时才看清楚他在系鞋带，他的右手微微发颤，拉扯活结的力度掌握不好，系了又拆反复好几遍。他蹲下来拨开他完全汗湿的手麻利地打了个蝴蝶结。他记得他们十六岁时他也是握着那样一双汗湿了的手，他并没有诱惑他，他觉得弗兰切斯科也一直在等待那一刻，只是他不及他坦白和勇敢——他不及他乖张和冲动。他记得那时挤捏双手里运动磨起的茧还会有些许疼痛的感觉，还有阳台上留着洗衣粉香味的白色的球袜，下午的风，他们在空旷的工厂废墟他们用从学校里偷出来的足球打五五对抗赛，他把含羞草悄悄塞在他书包里，还有他脸上那些尴尬的笑容。有人说人临死之前他的一生会像映画一样在他眼前闪过，他觉得他应该离那个时候还有很远。昨晚他对他说，他想回罗马，想和他一起回罗马，不知道这算不算是一个梦。

他临走前习惯性地拍了拍他的脸，他想他应该都明白。

 

10.

因扎吉握着满瓶的香槟问：“桑德罗，你也来一点？”他摇了摇头。

炎热而缺乏湿度，空气中飘散着一点点尘土的味道，这就是这个季节罗马的样子。妈妈有时候打趣说你太久不回罗马一定会忘记它的样子，因为它每一天都在变化。“桑德罗你在拍什么？”吉拉迪诺好奇地探过脑袋盯着他手机屏幕上小克里斯蒂安和他爸爸两个金晃晃的脑袋，“你也急着想做爸爸了吧。”

“我已经是预备役了。”

罗马一个博物馆里放置了两尊连他们自己都有些辨认困难的蜡像，唯独他脸上的两颗痣被当作标志物克隆了出来。他得说他们还是有些眼光的，有个脑子不太好使的家伙给这两颗痣取过名字：一颗叫弗兰切斯科，一颗叫托蒂。所以他每次照镜子都能想起罗马的样子，想起春天的草坪想起冬天的广场，想起曾经梅兰德里部长把他们的双手交叠在一起。

“唉，阿历桑德罗，回罗马感觉怎么样？”正在和弗兰切斯科交谈的梅兰德里部长叫住了他，对方抿着嘴顺着部长的视线望向他。他还是不习惯基吉宫顶上亮得晃眼的吊灯，这让他开始不自觉地捋起头发，“你也是我们罗马的骄傲，”部长高兴地抓紧他的手臂，“你和弗兰切斯科，还有大家都是！”

“谢谢您的夸奖！”他瞄了一眼角落里那个狼吞虎咽的德罗西还有侃侃而谈的佩罗塔，真心快乐地笑了出来。

“你不觉得你当时应该更真诚一点吗？”弗兰切斯科在宴会快结束时逮住他，“你当时满脑子想着的就是Ariccia的烤全猪，部长会为罗马的美食魅力感到骄傲的！”

“你明天请我去吃的话我可以考虑下次对她坦诚一点。”

“得了吧，明天你就在米兰了。”

“那么，今晚？”

“今晚得通宵，大巴已经在门口等着了。”

“嗯还有十几分钟时间，咱们去下洗手间，走吧。”

“不！”

“不？”

“我讨厌厕所隔间！”

他站在那里看着弗兰切斯科那张写满了不高兴的脸楞了一会儿才破解了他强烈拒绝他的真正意义。他带着笑意地在对方后脑勺轻轻拍了一下：“你等着被尿憋死吧。”

 

11.

他醒过来的时候，车子已经驶出了高速公路。弗兰切斯科没有请他去吃烤全猪，对方说反正还有下次。他最初想和奶奶学厨艺的时候就想着今后要和自己喜爱的人一起做喜爱的菜肴，然后在餐桌前把它们统统消灭光。进入球队后他基本很忙，有时候训练结束太累就没什么力气再做饭了，常常是叫一些方便的外卖，或者开车到附近的小餐馆解决。加比在学做菜，尽管手艺还是有点不过关。昨晚上他问起弗兰切斯科会不会有扩招的打算，对方认真地点了点头，他告诉他说，等他升级了以后他就会和加比签字结婚，时间也差不多了，他也没有打算再拖。

从马西莫广场回来的大巴上，别的队友继续在不停闹腾，弗兰切斯科站在他身后嘟着嘴一言不发，只是趁他们不注意的时候在他肩头靠了一会儿。结束的时候他们连一个礼貌的拥抱都没有，对方又是没喝几杯酒就糊糊涂涂的被人送回家了。

刚进入米兰市区没多久，费尔南多的电话就追着过来。听说下个月有老朋友请他们回罗马喝新酒，问他到时候会不会去，他说这安排挺好。真的，这安排挺好。

[1] 根据永恒罗马网站转译tgcom.it 的新闻： _理发师接着说，_ _“_ _上周五托蒂就有了这个主意，他让我过来。_

 


End file.
